pitufosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pitufina/Galería
Pitufina-comic.jpg Visit_Smurfette´s_Seed_Shop_Grove!.png Easter Bunny Smurfette.png Smurfette_Banner_SV.png Smurfette_in_the_Grove_Banner_SV.jpg Smurfette_in_The_Lost_Village_Banner_SV_2017.png Christmas_Smurfette_Banner_SV_2018.jpg Easter_Smurfette_Banner_SV_2019.jpg Shopping_Smurfette_Banner_SV_2019.jpg Great_Smurfette_Epic_Run.png version-for-easter.jpg App-smurfs-village.jpg Smurfettebeach.jpg Smurfette in the Space Icon 2013.png Smurfette_Icon_1.png JWrCNh2-300x300.png Easter_Smurfette_Icon.png Smurfette_SV_Icon_2016.png Smurfette_Spring_Icon_SV_2016.png Smurfette_Grove_SV_Icon.png Smurfette_Icon_SV_2017.jpg Christmas_Smurfette_Icon_SV_2018.png Easter_Smurfette_Icon_SV_2019.png Shopping_Smurfette_Icon_SV_2019.png Pitufina_vestido_de_color_rojo.png Los-pitufos-2-arte-015.jpeg Smurfette_Comic_Book.jpg smurfette-princess.jpg|Princesa Pitufina smurf_smurfette_princess-png-178x300.png|Princesa Pitufina de Smurfs Village 1067934-gf.jpg icono_pitufina.png pitufina_y_pitufo_vanidoso.png pitufina_vestido_rojo.png|Pitufina junto a Papá Pitufo MyVillagePicture_41-1.png with_love.png ecards_easter_spring_2013_003.png Smurfalicious_16.jpg MyVillagePicture_42-1.png Christmas_smurfette.png BTwVhXVCcAAG_Ev.png 457px-Smurfette_7.png pitufina_estilo_veraniego.png Pitufina_2.png pitufina_y_pitufo_vanidoso_veraniego.png Characters smurfette 002-Converted-small.jpg Smurfs Color Pictures Surfing Smurf Smurfette.jpg Sin título_50.png Smurfette_Facebook_Profile_Pic.png Pitufina-smurfs-village.png Pitufo Salvaje y Pitufina.jpg Pitufina.jpg smurf_smurfette_island2.png 640px-Smurfette'spage.png 1461077_1483683975183718_1734553323_n.png|Smurfette's Magic Match (Nuevo Juego de Beeline) Pitufos+Calendario+2013_05.jpg Pitufina 1.jpg Pitufina_Cleopatra.jpg|Pitufina vestida de Cleopatra de Smurfs Village Pitufina cleopatra.png|Pitufina Cleopatra de Smurfs Village Pitufina surfista.png 326px-Smurfette_8.png Pitufina sentada en el hongo.jpeg Prehistoric_smurfette-186x300.png|Pitufina como carvenicola. Caveman_update_animation_4.gif|En Smurfs Village vemos como Pitufina se transforma en cavernicola. 1409948916 unnamed.png El juego magico de Pitufina icono 1.png Smurfette 12.jpg smurfette_witch.png|Pitufina disfrazada de Bruja Smurfette_15.png Smurfette_14.png Smurfette_13.png Pitufina_20.png Pitufina_21.jpg SmurfetteSmurfyHollowModelSheet.jpg Easter_Smurfette_Icon.jpg 10449957_899388710083556_6982871685445262536_n.jpg Pitufina123.png Smurfette_Bazzar.png Smurfette_Bazzar_2.png Sassette and Smurfette in Summer.png Smurfette with cake.png Smurfette cheerleader.jpg Pitufina_tomando_una_selfile.jpg Smurfette Witch.jpg Smurfette and the flowers.png Smurfette Paris Parade 2015.png Baby Smurf and Smurfette.png Smurfette Summer 1.png 71eb2ba05bb424ac652e86b570be0872.jpg Smurfette_Icon_SV.PNG Smurfette.png tumblr_o61ii42LPu1ujobdho1_500.gif Adventuress_Smurfette.png Smurfette_Atlethic.png Smurfette_Soccer.png Smurfette and Baby 1.png Smurfette_Icon_SEP_2017.jpg Smurfette Umbrella SEP.png Smurfette Christmas Costume SV.png Smurfette Cupid Costume.png Smurfette Swimsuit SV.png Smurfette Space Icon.png AstroSmurfette.jpg Smurfette_Costume_Flower.png Smurfette_Ninja_Costume.png Smurfette's Magical Wardrobe.png Classic_Smurfette.png Outback_Smurfette.png Snow_Princess_Smurfette_Outfit.png Comics primer encuentro Pitufo y Pitufina.jpg|Un Pitufo encuentra a la Pitufina por primera vez Papá Pitufo ayuda a Pitufina.jpg|Por qué Papá Pitufo decide la cirugía estetipitufa. Cirugía estetipitufa.jpg|Los resultados de la cirugía (montaje de dos páginas consecutivas) MedallaYBeso.jpg|Esta escena implica el regreso definitivo de la Pitufina a la aldea. Que_pitufas_son_las_pieles.jpg Promesas_Pitufas.jpg Pitufos_Pitufados.jpg 22.jpg PresentandoASassetteConLaPitufina.jpg RemedioDePapáPitufo.jpg|La Pitufina le da su remedio a Papá Pitufo y echa al Pitufo Financiero para que no lo moleste. DineroParaPapáPitufo.jpg|La siguiente ocasión que llega el Pitufo Financiero, con el dinero base de Papá Pitufo, la Pitufina lo deja pasar PapáPitufoPagando.jpg|Papá Pitufo le paga por sus cuidados Estrofa_pitufo_fianciero1.png estrofa_la_gran_pitufina.png|Pitufina vestida de rojo en La Gran Pitufina. Smurf_Song_Bathing_Smurfs.jpg Los-pitufos-y-el-libro-que-lo-dice-todo-2.jpg PitufinaEnfermera1.jpg|La Pitufina como enfermera, en la portada de Doctor Pitufo. PitufinaEnfermera2.jpg|Como enfermera, antes de recibir su uniforme. InteriorHospital.jpg PitufinaEnfermera3.jpg PitufinaEnferma.jpg PitufinaYPapáPitufoMejoran.jpg EnsaladaDePitufos-pág41.jpg QuiénQuiereAlojarse.jpg PapáPitufoledalasgraciasaPitufinaporhaberrescatado.png Bebepitufo.jpg PitufinaSinTiempoParaArreglarse.jpg PeleaDePitufinas.jpg QuelepasoelcabellodePitufina.png PitufinaCelosa.PNG|Celosa de la Pitufina Sirena ComicPitufinaSassette.png CómicPitufoSalvaje2.png CómicBebéPitufoPitufinaPitufoArmonía1.png Bebé_pitufo_en_la_gran_pitufina.png Y...AsiPitufiliriovioaLaPitufina.png|Pitufina vió por primera vez a Pitufilirio en La Aldea de Las Chicas. TodosMiranaPitufina.png Serie Animada Unsmurfette.jpg|Pitufina cuando fue creado por Gargamel antes de ser buena. Hefty_with_the_old_Smurfette.jpg|Pitufo Fortachón fue quién encontró a Pitufina. 640px-Hefty_&_Smurfette_2.jpg Ayuda_!.jpg Smurfette .jpg|Pitufina se volvió buena gracias al hechizo de Papá Pitufo. 640px-Hello_Boys!.jpg 640px-Lone_Smurf.jpg|Pitufina es el pitufo solitario. Smurfette Without A Hat On.jpg Smurfette'sSweetTooth3.png Smurfetteholdingbabysmurf.png|Pitufina junto a Bebé Pitufo. Instantánea 1 (08-03-2014 17-57).png Pitufina y el hombre de las nieves.png Vicious Flowers.jpg Smurfette_Sole.png Instantánea_3_(01-04-2014_15-07).png|Pitufina haciendo enojar a Pitufo Filósofo. Instantánea 2 (02-04-2014 19-58).png Instantánea 1 (02-04-2014 19-57).png Instantánea 1 (02-04-2014 20-33).png Smurfetteintheraft.png Instantánea 4 (31-07-2013 11-11).png|Pitufina junto a Pitufo Goloso. Peekaboo!.png|Pitufina junto a Pitufo Gruñón 640px-Picture 3293.JPG|Pitufina le da un beso en la mejilla de Fortachón Smurfette3.jpg|Pitufina escribiendo una carta. Smurfetteandclumsytakesadip.png|Pitufina junto a Pitufo Tontín. Mersmurfette.png Smurfette_Writing_in_her_Diary_-_Smurfs.jpg|Pitufina escribiendo en su propio diario. Sir Hefty.jpg|Pitufina junto a Sir Fortachón. Like it or smurf it.jpg |Pitufina riendo junto a Pitufo Fortachón Cleanliness.png 640px-Picture 3451.jpg Worriedlookingsmurfette.png PrinceSmurf15.png 640px-Elderly_Smurfette.jpg|Los "años" no han sido amables con Pitufina en Pitufo Dormilón episodio de la serie animada. Pitufina_enojada_1.png Smurfetteandclumsytakesadip.png B954c3c18-1.jpg Pitufina_escribiendo_una_carta_reclamando_por_bebe_pitufo.jpg Smurfette holds the locket.jpg Instantánea 1 (28-03-2014 23-29).png 640px-Oohhowsmurfy.jpg Untitled2.png Smurfettethedivine.png Smurfetteinherhuladress.png Ican'thearyou.jpg|Pitufina junto al Pitufo Armonía. Miedoso_y_pitufina.png|Pitufina junto al Pitufo Miedoso. Instantánea 2 (21-04-2014 17-28).png|Un retrato de Pitufina junto al Maestro Instantánea 4 (21-04-2014 17-28).png|Pitufina junto al Pitufo Granjero y Pitufo Goloso. Instantánea 3 (22-04-2014 13-02).png|Pitufina junto a Fortachón y Filósofo. Instantánea 2 (22-04-2014 13-02).png HBSmurfette.jpg 640px-Picture_3285.JPG|Pitufina le da un beso a Papá Pitufo tras salvarle la vida. Instantánea 3 (01-05-2014 16-54).png Pitufina_bajo_la_lluvia.png Instantánea 1 (14-05-2014 18-56).png Smurfettesmileface3.png Pitufina y Pitufo Debilucho.png|Pitufina junto al Pitufo Canijo. Smurfetteworriedface2.png Smurfettesmileface2.png Tengo_tu_nariz!.png|¡Tengo tu Nariz! SmurfyTouchSpell.png Cocinando_con_pitufos.jpg Princesa_Marian.jpg 176920.jpg ShockedSmurfette.png ClumsyLuck26.png 640px-Picture_3333.jpg Smurfettemeetsfuzzy.png pitufos_grande-640x420.jpg 640px-Picture_3326.jpg Sassette(episodio)7.png Sassette(episodio)37.png Sassette(episodio)42.png|Pitufina junto a Sassette. Sassette(episodio)78.png Sassette(episodio)83.png OnceInABlueMoon28.png OnceInABlueMoon27.png OnceInABlueMoon80.png El Veredicto de los Pitufos (99).png El Veredicto de los Pitufos (113).png Farmerindiguise.png Lovelygreetingforafarmer.png GranjeroleeunpoeamaaPitufina.png AHugForGrouchy77.png Smurfetteinherhuladress2.png RomeoAndSmurfette(episode).png RomeoAndSmurfette(episode)3.png RomeoAndSmurfette(episode)2.png Pitufina Anciana.jpg Teeheehee.png Mirandoarribadelaventana.png MamÃ¡Pitufina.png RomeoAndSmurfette(episode)4.png Instantánea 2 (31-07-2013 11-10).png PitufinaConfundida.png Peliculas Pitufina .jpg 8414533079761.jpg Smurf 3.png Pitufina Pelicula.png Instantánea 1 (01-05-2014 17-59).png 400_1313383066_the-smurfs-movie-118.jpg Pitufosp.jpg 640px-What Did We Do.jpg|Pitufina junto a Filósofo y Gruñón Sin título 1.png Pitufos2P13.jpg Pitufina_mala.png 640px-Smurfette_evil_again-!-!.jpg|Esta pesadilla muestra como Pitufina se vuelve mala en Los Pitufos 2. Los+Pitufos+2+cap3.jpg Los-Pitufos-2-imagen-HQ-2.jpg|Pitufina junto a Hackus y Vexy Sin título 2.png Smurfs210.jpg Los+Pitufos+2+(2013)+-3D+Half+OU-+-wWw.PelisMegaHD.Org- 01 33 19 00007.jpg|Pitufina junto a su hermana Vexy Screenshot 00014.jpg Instantánea 1 (01-05-2014 17-24).png Instantánea 2 (01-05-2014 17-43).png|Pitufina junto a Papá Pitufo y Vexy en Los Pitufos 2 Smurf2men.jpg 480px-Smurfette-original.png 255px-Smurfette_as_the_Smurf_of_Christmas_Past.png|Pitufina despeño su papel como de unas de las espiritus de la navidad pasada en Una Navidad con Los Pitufos. Christmas Carol 1.jpg Instantánea 7 (09-12-2014 14-40).jpg Pitufo valiente y pitufina.png|Pitufina junto a Pitufo Valiente Smurfyhollow-03.jpg Q9Lw7.jpg|Pitufina junto a Pitufo Valiente y Pitufo Filósofo. pitufina_de_smurfhollow.png Hqdefault.jpg Smurfette_login.png Smurfette_2017Movie.png Smurfette2017MovieTSTLV.png Smurfette 2017 Movie 3.png Pitufina Poster Pelicula 2017.jpg Evil Smurfette 2017 Movie.PNG Evil Smurfette 2017 Movie 2.PNG Smurfette and Baker Smurf STLV.png Smurfette and Scientist Smurf STLV.png Brainy, Hefty, Clumsy, Smurfette, Smurfblossom and Smurfwillow STLV.jpg Smurfette and SmurfLily STLV 2.jpg Smurfette and The Smurfettes.jpg Smurfette Sad.png Clay Smurfette.png Smurfette Smile.jpg Categoría:Galería